secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Second Life Military Groups
The following is a list of Second Life military groups. Military groups in this article are defined as groups which partake in armed combat with one another, using scripted weapons, generally using non-push, damage bullets, both in the form of small arms and vehicles. =Main Grid= *SL 2142 ARMED FORCES (2142) **Status: Active **Founded: February 2007 by James Benedek **Current leader(s): James Benedek, LordBob Boa **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 109 *39th Mobile Heavy Task Force, "Black Watch" (39th) **Status: Active **Founded: October 2006 by SqueezeOne Pow **Current leader(s): SqueezeOne Pow, Fooks Bueller **Headquarters location: Ziost **Members as of September 30, 2007: 38 *51st Infantry (51st) **Status: Active **Founded: August 2007 by Tung Hotaling **Current leader(s): Tung Hotaling, Pyo Minghuang **Headquarters location: Dingo **Members as of October 17, 2007: 25 *Alliance Navy (AN) **Status: Active **Founded: March 2005 by Mazer Ludd **Current leader(s): Jim Herbst, Jared Zander, Nanao Mahfouz **Headquarters location: Dorien **Members as of September 30, 2007: 126 *ALPHA MARINES (AM) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Luke Dwi **Current leader(s): Luke Dwi **Headquarters location: Tatakoto **Members as of September 30, 2007: 67 *Big Red One Navy (BRO) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Kizzi Greggan **Current Leader(s): Unknown **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of August 22, 2007: 35 *Black Valkryies (BV) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Veronica Wunderle **Current leader(s): Veronica Wunderle **Headquarters location: Secretive *Commando SL (CSL) **Status: Active **Founded: February 2007 by JeanCyril Wise **Current Leader(s): JeanCyril Wise **Headquarters location: Royier **Members as of September 30, 2007: 37 *Elite Imperial Guard (EIG) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Michael101 Gao **Current Leader(s): Michael101 Gao, steve319 Cao **Headquarters location:Psychwar **Members as of 22 August 2007: 14 *EPD Military (EPD) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Me Haas **Current Leader(s):Me Haas **Headquarters location:Unknown **Members as of 22 August 2007: 36 *F.E.A.R. FirstEncounterAssaultRecon (FEAR) **Status: Closed **Founded: May 2007 by Revan Jacobus **Current leader(s): Cronix Rang **Headquarters location: Mercinary Forces **Members as of September 30, 2007: 20 *Grand Federation of New Earth (Feds) **Status: Active **Founded: June 2007 by Griffith Benelli **Current leader(s): Griffith Benelli **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 21 *Global Liberation Army (GLA) **Status: Active **Founded: Classified **Current leaders: PvtJohn Alderson, Unlived Phalanx Beck, Vader Vella **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 26 *Grid Army (GA) **Status: Active **Founded: April 2007 by Pauleh Kamachi **Current leader(s): Pauleh Kamachi, Haskell Allen **Headquarters location: Growl 2 **Members as of October 15, 2007: 58 *Imperia **Status: Active **Founded: 2007 by Jacklin Duell **Current Leader(s): Agent Revolution **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 8 *Merczateers (Mercz) **Status: Active **Founded: June 2005 by William Cruyff **Current leader(s): Lurdan Huszar, Anthony Lehane **Headquarters location: Badnarik, Edmond **Members as of September 30, 2007: 129 *Militant Collective (Collective) **Status: Active **Founded: August 2007 by Raideur Ng **Current leader(s): Raideur Ng **Headquarters location: Yellowmoon, Sullen Plummet **Members as of September 30, 2007: 48 *Omega Force One (OFO) **Status: Closed **Founded: 2006 by Fox Mainline **Current Leader(s): Fox Mainline **Headquarters location: Carra? **Members as of September 30, 2007: 17 *Ordo Imperialis (Ordo/NOI) **Status: Dormant **Founded: April 2007 by Aryte Vesperia **Current leader(s): Aryte Vesperia **Headquarters location: Titan **Members as of September 30, 2007: 103 *Second Life Sky Navy (SLSN) **Status: Active **Founded: September 2006 by steve319 Cao and penny Cao **Current leader(s): steve319 Cao **Headquarters location: Picon **Members as of September 30, 2007: 87 *Sky Raiders (SR) **Status: Active **Founded: 2006 by Fox Mainline and Proteus Hand **Current Leader(s): Fox Mainline/Unidentified Tomorrow **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 45 *Sparta **Status: Active **Founded: August 2006 by Bruno Ziskey **Current leader(s): Bruno Ziskey **Headquarters location: Helium **Members as of September 30, 2007: 51 *Test Center Government (TCG) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Griffin Yeats **Current leader(s): Griffin Yeats **Headquarters location: Yeungheungdo **Members as of September 30, 2007: 23 *UlTRA MARINES (UMAR) **Status: Closed. **Founded: 2006 by Clemens Yosuke **Current Leader(s):Clemens Yosuke **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of 22 August 2007: 56 *Vanguard Armed Forces (Vanguard) **Status: Active **Founded: July 2007 by Christoph Naumova **Current leader(s): Christoph Naumova **Headquarters location: John Stark **Members as of September 30, 2007: 40 *World War II Onliners (WWIIOLers) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Shnitzel Jones **Current leader(s): Shnitzel Jones **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 148 *Zeridium Military (Z. I.) **Status: Active **Founded: Unknown by Zippo Nabob **Current leader(s): Zippo Nabob, Saed Lehtovaara, Rob Nacon, Stickman Stillman **Headquarters location: Unknown **Members as of September 30, 2007: 20